Into Fiction
by CatLover2032
Summary: Rose was just an average girl until she went into the world of her favorite movie. As she tries to find a way back home, she tries not to disrupt the plot. But of course, things don't quite go as planned. (HowlxOC)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N:This is my very first fanfiction! *squeals* This is based on the movie but with my oc inserted. Of course, this is a Howl/OC fic. I'm so sorry... Anyways! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. I envy you, Hayou Miyazako!**

**Prologue  
><strong>

"Oh my gosh! Rose! Hurry up!"

I ran as fast as i could down the stairs, managing not to trip on my way down. Wasting no time, I went to the living room. My roommates sat on the couch as they waited. "Hurry! Howl's Moving Castle is about to start", one of my roommates squealed as the other cuddled a Totoro doll. I plop myself right between them as the movie started. I smiled throughout the movie. Everything Hayou Miyazako made was a masterpiece. I played around with my necklace that said 'Howl ate my heart'. "Why can't there be a man like Howl?", Anna groaned in annoyance. I smirked at the dreamer. "Would you really want a vain, playboy as your boyfriend?", I retorted. Anna tapped her chin and looked up as if to think of her decision. I playfully shoved her in which she returned.

"Hey, Sam! Didn't you show me that candle you got from the old hag?", Anna asked before she ate a handful of popcorn.

Sam rolled her eyes at the nickname Anna gave for her grandma and pulled out a paper bag. In the bag was a blue candle. it was still intact after being used many times. "My grandma told me this superstition that when you blow the fire of the candle, you will have a life changing event", she explained. I raised an eyebrow at her. Sam wasn't the kind of person that cares for superstitions. "The strange part was that she told me to give it to you", Sam hesitantly added.

I looked at the candle. It didn't look special to me.

* * *

><p>I leaned into my seat when i finished the last page of my homework. I couldn't get my thought off of what Sam said. "Life changing event, huh", I wondered. I pulled at the rubber band, letting my brown hair fall above my shoulders. I looked at the candle and fiddled around with it. Unless I try it, there's no way I can go to sleep. Reaching for a matchbox from one of the drawers, I then lit the candle. I watched as the flame flickered. There was something odd about the color of the flame. It was lilac, my favorite color. I soon blew the flame out. Nothing happened at all.<p>

I sighed,"What a waste of time"

I got up to get to bed when I felt a strange pain squeezing my heart. I could barely breathe. I fell to the ground with a thud when I no longer felt my legs. Images went through my mind.

_"What about you?", he asked as he turned to me._

_"Name's Rose"_

I screamed in pain, barely hearing my roommates banging on my door. I could feel as if my blood was boiling. I was starting to see red as the pain grew.

_"Do you think I'm cursed?", I asked._

_He looked at me confused,"You look pretty fine to me"._

_I sighed. This was never going to work. "It's just... Why am I here?"  
><em>

I clawed at the floorboards as if it could take the pain away.

_He looked at me, softly. I stared down at the ground._

_"What are you talking about, Rose?"_

_He reached a hand to touch my cheek but I flinched away from him. I could no longer take this anymore.  
><em>

_"I'm not supposed to be here! none of this should have happen!"_

I can't stand the pain. i couldn't understand these voices in my head. For a while the pain slowly went away but so did my senses.

_"I don't want to change anything"_

Everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There! Done. Around 600+! It is a prologue so no wonder. Well, hope you like this story. Please Follow, Favorite and put a review on this.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I can't believe I got ten reviews! On a prologue, especially! Nice progress... Well, here is chapter 1. Enjoy! Rose do the disclaimer!**

**Rose: No**

**CatLover: Don't make me call Howl... **

**Rose: ...CatLover2032 does not own Howl's Moving Castle...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It has been two years since I disappeared. Two years since I first came to this world. I had thought that this was all just a dream. But that thought soon dissipated after six months. Who would have thought that wish came true... I unconsciously placed a hand over my chest where my heart should be. I sighed in relief when I could still feel it beating with a rhythm. Yet it still ached from the pain two years tell you the truth, I didn't know where to go. i must have looked really strange when I first came. Wearing clothes that weren't what women should be wearing. I glared at a few who would stare at me. The first two months, I sat in an alley way. My mom would have disapproved of me smelling like trash. The pajamas I had worn were tattered and stain. I even had to take food from the trash. That's when I met Sophie. Just like in the movie, she was beautiful. She took me in. I was skeptical at first but soon got along with her. I tried to help in any way I could to repay her (Probably because of my pride). I even tried to help with the hats. Even though that didn't go to well...

I sat up and brush the dust off my lavender dress. I paced around my room, feeling the weird breeze go against my legs. It was still hard for me to get used to these clothes. "You really need to wear skirts more often." My mom used to say when I come home from playing soccer with my friends.

As I went down the stairs, I could tell the workers just left. They were probably gossiping about Howl. I rolled my eyes at the rumors. Eats hearts? More like jilting. I looked down at my necklace that hung around my neck. My thumb grazed over the writing of the pendant before flipping it over so that the words would go unnoticed. I soon saw Sophie standing in front of the mirror. She then started to pose. It was a bit ridiculous yet it made me excited, knowing that the story is about to start. Though with me in the way, I might send everything off-balance. Sophie soon frowned at her reflection and pulled her hat down. I sighed at her antics. I didn't understand what was her deal.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She looked up with a smile."Off to see Lettie. Would you like to come?" I winced a bit. I might ruin the plot if I came. A part of me is telling me to stay but the other said I need to go. It has been a long time since I saw Lettie and who would miss the chance of meeting Howl. I then nodded and went with her. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

The town was busier than usual as the soldiers get ready for the war. Sophie and I ran to catch the tram before it left. I watch the soldiers walked in hands with a woman. the fact that they might never see each other again plagued my mind. War always came with death. The towns people wished the soldiers good luck. We opted on going through the alley rather than squeezing through the large crowd. I looked at Sophie who followed the directions on the paper she pulled out. She gasped when we saw a soldier guarding the weapons while I on the other hand watch curiously. I was pulled away by Sophie when the soldier looked at us sternly.

I knew that this is when we will meet those disgusting soldiers. I looked forward while Sophie looked down at her paper.I soon forced Sophie to a stop before she could bump into the soldier. The blonde soldier leaned on his elbow against the wall as his hand held his head. I glared at him but the fact that he was towering over us, didn't make me look terrifying.

"Hey. Looks like two little mice have lost their way." He said, grinning at Sophie. He then looked at me up and down. I clenched my fist furiously, refraining myself from punching the guy right in his face. He's the kind of men that gives soldiers terrible names.

Sophie stepped away from the blonde soldier while pulling me along, protectively. "Oh, no, we're not lost." She lied, shaking her head. We tried to walk past him but he blocked our away. I fumed. Figures...

"These little mice look thirsty. We should take them for a drink." He said as a soldier with a mustache came in. These guys can't take a hint.

"No thanks, my sister is expecting us." Sophie said as she looked down in fear.

"We _really _should be going." I spoke up, my eyes narrowed at the soldiers.

"The soldier with the mustache leaned closer, leering at us."They're pretty cute for mice." He commented. Any moment now, Howl will come for Sophie. Unlike Sophie, I looked at them, fearlessly knowing that Howl will teach these two a lesson.

"How old are you two anyway? You live around here?" The blonde soldier asked.

"Leave us alone." Sophie said firmly, taking another step back. She tugged on my sleeve and gave me a look saying not to provoke them.

"You see? Your mustache scares all the girls." The blonde soldier teased his friend. but the soldier shrugged of the comment.

"So? I think they look even cuter when they're scared." He replied.

I smirked. This is it. Howl will come in and place a hand on Sophie's shoulder. It happened as expected, only...

"There you are, sweetheart. Sorry, I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you and your friend." A smooth voice said. I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand placed over my shoulder. This was strange. This was supposed to happen to Sophie.

"Hey we're busy here." The blonde soldier snapped as the other straightened his back.

"Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." Howl said, a grin in his voice.

And with the flick of his finger, the two soldiers stood straight and walked away. I laughed as I watch the predicament that fell on the poor soldiers. The things you can do with magic always amazed me. Still giggling, I looked at Sophie who stared at me as if I had grown another head. I then looked at Howl who smiled at me. That smile made me stop laughing as I looked away from him. "Don't hold it against them." I looked up at him once more. He was handsome, I had to admit. With blonde hair and blue eyes. Though there was something about those eyes that made him look less human. "They're actually not all that bad." He said with a charming smile. The fact that he still kept his arm around my shoulder and looking at me was confusing. Why is he paying attention to me?

"Where to? I'll be your escort this evening." He said.

I was caught up by the fact that he was still looking at me, that I had forgotten where we were going. I looked at Sophie for help. Howl then looked at her as well.

"Oh, we're, um, just going to the bakery." She stuttered. I mentally face palmed and kicked myself. I can't believe I forgot a simple thing after watching the movie for who knows how long!

"Don't be alarmed but I'm being followed. Act normal." He told both of us. He went to grab my hand while Sophie took his arm as she clutched her free hand to her chest.

As we walked, I thought of the things that had gone wrong. I looked up at Howl, his smile never leaving his face. I quickly looked down when he caught my gaze. That's when I heard horrible sounds from behind us. I tensed,'The Witch of the Waste's henchmen!'

"Sorry. Looks like you two are involved." Howl said quietly as the henchmen appeared before us. They were more disgusting than in the movie. They were obsidian black. Almost looking like a plump man with a hat.

I noticed how calm Howl was. Trying not to let fear get to me, I remained strong which was hard to do since the obsidian creatures looked really frightening. I glanced up at the wizard and saw the excitement in his eyes as we took a sharp turn. "This way!" Sophie and I tried to keep up with him. We were then sprinting but more henchmen blocked our way.

Howl slipped his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then did the same with Sophie. We suddenly shot up into the air and took to the sky. Adrenaline filled my system as I started praying that I won't fall to my death. "Now straighten your legs and start walking." Howl instructed, moving his hands to take our's. I instinctively did as I was told and Sophie hesitantly followed. I looked over at Sophie to see her shocked expression. "See not so hard, is it?" My bright green eyes looked down as I smiled. I could see the happy townspeople below us. I soon found myself laughing at the experience. Howl laughed along with me. "You are a natural." He commented. A part of me froze at his comment yet it didn't stop me from enjoying the wonderful sight.

We soon reached to the balcony of the bakery. Howl stood on the railing, as he set Sophie and I down. "I'll make sure to draw them off." He said. I watched as he let's go of Sophie's hand before I looked down at my left hand which was still held in his grip. "But wait a bit before you head back outside." He said, glancing at Sophie.

"Kay." Sophie said, dazed.

He then looked at me if I understood. Not knowing what to say, I nodded. "That's my girl." He grinned before he flew back and float quickly down to the ground. Sophie gasped and ran over to see if he had fallen. As soon as the adrenaline had finally left, I dropped to my knees.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p>"Sophie! Rose!" I looked up to see Lettie coming our way. She held her dress up so she wouldn't trip. When she reached us, she grasped our hands.<p>

"Lettie." Sophie greeted.

"What's going on? Someone just told me you two floated down onto our balcony." Lettie stated, worried.

Sophie and I exchanged glances. "So that did happen. It wasn't a dream." Sophie said. A man then popped into the room.

"Lettie! Would you like to use my office?" He asked.

Lettie gave an apologetic smile. "I really should get back to work. Thank you, though." She declined and waved. I smirked when the man waved, smitten by the blonde beauty.

"Looks like someone has a _few _admirers." I teased, "Who shall be the noble that will take this fair maiden's hand in marriage?". I acted dramatically. Bowing like a gentleman, I took Lettie's hand and place a kiss on it. Lettie and Sophie laughed at my random acting. Lettie then realized what I was trying to do.

"Hey! Don't go changing the subject! Tell me what happened", she scolded. I groaned in disappointment when my plan was foiled.

Lettie soon led us behind the kitchen and we sat on the crates. Sophie told Lettie what had happened while I continued to bounce on the crate as I sat.

"He even seemed to have been charmed by Rose." Sophie added, causing Lettie to look at me with worry.

I made an unflattering snort,"Ha! Fat chance..."

'_Considering that he's in love with you, Sophie'_

"Wow, he must have been a wizard then." Lettie commented. While Lettie and Sophie talked about Howl. I thought over the meeting.

He had called me sweetheart when Sophie was supposed to be sweetheart. He commented on me being a natural which Sophie was supposed to be a natural. He called me _his_ girl. Sophie was supposed to be _his_ girl! I looked down at my left hand. I didn't do anything that might disrupt the plot. It must have been my presence. But that still doesn't explain Howl's behavior. This thinking is giving me a headache. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Lettie trying to get my attention. I looked at her, confused.

"Huh?", I asked. Lettie sighed and muttered,"Not you too..."

A crate was removed from the wall and a man stuck his head through. "Lettie, the chocolate eclairs are done." He said.

Lettie smiled at him,"Kay, I'll be right there".

The man nodded,"Thanks"

I leaned toward Lettie. "If I were you, I'd pick the chocolate eclair guy." I suggest with a teasing smile. Lettie rolled her eyes at my matchmaker act.

"Alright, we better get going then." Sophie said as she stood up. I sighed in disappointment and hopped off the crate. I walked over to her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok." Sophie told Lettie.

The three of us then walked out through the back door. Lettie greeted a man as he walked in, carrying a bag of flour.

"Now Sophie, do you really want to spent your life in that hat shop?" She asked seriously.

"The shop was so important to father. And I'm the eldest so I don't mind." Sophie replied with a smile.

Lettie shook her head,"I'm not asking what father would've wanted. I want to know what you want."

Lettie and I stared at Sophie for an answer. "Well..." The brunette started but was cut off by the delivery man.

"We'd better be going." Sophie said after Lettie and the man exchanged farewells.

"It's your life, Sophie. Do something for yourself for once, will you!" Lettie exclaimed.

"Bye, Lettie." Sophie said

She looked at me, "Aren't you coming?"

"You go on ahead. It'll just be a moment. I'll catch up." I assured and so she walked off. I could tell that Lettie wanted to tell me something. "What's wrong?"

Lettie looked at me in the eye. "Will you do me a favor?"

I chuckled. "It depends what kind of favor it is." I joked.

"Promise me that you'll stay by Sophie's side"

I did not expect that. For how long? When the plot ends I might be able to go home and be with my friends and family. But was it worth it to leave my new friends?

I hesitated but Lettie needed an answer. I smiled, "I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! What have you gotten yourself into, Rose?! How will Rose be able to keep that promise? And how will she get back home? And what's with the attention from Howl? We'll find out later in the story. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I had just went to Korea for two weeks and look at the reviews! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! Here is chapter 2 of Into Fiction! Last time, Rose had unknowingly charmed Howl and made a promise with Lettie.**

**I hate this but I have to say that I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. I only own Rose**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The way back to the shop was boring. I thought about the promise I had made and about Howl. The plot had already gone wrong and I didn't even do anything. I walked in to the shop and made a huge yawn while Sophie locked the door. "Tired, huh?" Sophie smiled as she lit the lantern. I chuckled but another yawn escaped from my mouth. I went to help Sophie when the bell above the door chimed. A woman walked in. My eyes widened in fear at the woman. She's...!

"I'm sorry, but the shop's closed now, ma'am." Sophie apologized. "I could have sworn I locked that door. Must have forgotten." No, you did, Sophie. I wanted to warn her that the woman was the Witch of the Waste but something stopped me.

_No, you've already caused trouble! Don't ruin the plot_, a voice said behind my mind.

I flinched away when the Witch of the Waste walked forwards. My blood went cold when she glanced at me as she walked past. "What a tacky shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats." The Witch commented. Just her presence gave me the chills. She then looked at Sophie. "Yet you're, by far, the tackiest thing here." I didn't like the Witch in the movie but to be with her in the same room frightens me. I had no remarks. She had magic, I don't. She could easily kill me before I could even touch her. I knew this but Sophie didn't.

The brunette frowned. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." She said. She stomped across the room and held the door open. "The door is over here, ma'am. We're closed."

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste." The witch smirked,"That's plucky."

"The Witch of the Waste!?" Sophie gasped.

I gasped when The Witch's henchmen appeared at the doorway. Before I could warn Sophie, the witch turned translucent and flew through the brunette. "Sophie!" I called out, running towards my friend. "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it." The witch explained. She look at me, her smirk growing wider. With a flick of her hand, a surge of magic pushed me back. I then collided against the wall. My sight was blurred but I could tell that the smirk on the witch's face was gone. "Hm, it seems that you already have a spell on you. A _powerful _one at that." I blinked in surprise. I'm cursed...

"My regards to Howl." The Witch said. She finally left, the door slamming behind her. I tried to get up but the pain stopped me. I then slipped out of conscious.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

I walked through the crowd. Was all the two years was just a dream? No... If it was, then I would be in my bedroom. I looked around for something I knew. "Hey! Get back here!" Someone bumped into me. I looked down to see a kid around twelve. "Howl...!" I gasped when I noticed the kid was the wizard. He blinked in confusion and surprise on how I knew his name.

"You won't get away, kid!"

I looked up to see a man running towards Howl and I. Instinctively, I took Howl's hand and ran off. I swiftly dodged and avoided anyone in the way with Howl in tow. After a while, we managed to get away. Kneeling over, I took a while to catch my breath. "Wow! All that soccer practice really paid off." I exclaimed. I looked to my right to see young Howl looking for the man. I stood up and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked. Howl jumped in surprise. I raised an eyebrow at him. It was a surprise that this kid would become a strong wizard _and _a player. The boy nodded. I sighed in relief. For some reason, I felt the need to protect the kid. Probably for the things he's been through.

"How did you know my name?"

I tensed at his question. I'm such an idiot! "W-well, I had a friend name Howl and he looked exactly like you!" I stuttered. It wasn't a total lie, was it? He didn't seem to believe me but he let it go. "Name's Rose." I greeted. We both shook hands.

"So... why was that man chasing you?"

"Because..."

"Yes?"

"I dumped his daughter"

I stared dumbly at him. "I see..." I mentally, no, I literally did a facepalm! I keep forgetting that he's a player even at a young age.

"That's gonna be a bad habit!" I scolded even though I knew nothing is going to change it. "What do you mean?" Howl asked. I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? I think it will be fine. "If you keep doing that, what will your special someone think?" I stated.

Howl raised an eyebrow at me, "Do _you _have a special someone?"

"Um..." Dang it! I hate it when kids ask me questions like that. "I don't have one yet" I said dumbly. I twitched in anger when Howl chuckled. That brat...

"But I'll meet him someday..." I added,"You will find yours too. So you better not let her watch another girl hanging around your neck."

Howl nodded but we both knew that won't stop him from breaking girls' hearts. "I hope you'll find him soon". I widened my eyes at what he just said but soon smiled.

"You know Howl? You're not that b-"

A pain shot through my head. "Rose!" Howl called out to me as I keeled over. He held onto my arm so i won't fall over.

"Rose!"

His voice was so far away.

* * *

><p>"Rose!"<p>

I muttered angrily. "Mom... For the last time...! I don't wanna go to piano lessons ever again... Have you seen the teacher? A she-devil, she is..." I was replied with a hit on the shoulder. I looked up to glare at...

"Sophie?"

The spell worked as expected. She was old and had wrinkles on her face. Her brown hair was now a dull shade of gray. She was hunched over. I was used to seeing this in the movie but now.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears began to fill the corners of my eyes. I crossed my arms over my stomach, in hopes that it won't explode from my case of giggles. Sophie glared daggers at me. "It's not funny!" She yelled.

I stood up straight. My face was now serious as I looked at her in the eye. "Of course it's not." I said but a smile threatened to show and I tried to hold down giggles. "It's _extremely _funny!" Suddenly I released another session of laughter.

As I tried to stop laughing, Sophie paced around and tried to calm down. I thought about young Howl and smiled. "Well it's not that bad." I said which made Sophie glanced at me. "Worst case scenario is that the Witch turned you into a cockroach and I might accidentally step on you." Sophie stared at me, wide-eyed. I nervously scratched the back of my neck. "Well that sure went to a dark place."

It was the next day when we heard Ms. Hatter knocking on our bedroom door. "Sophie? Rose?" She called, knocking onto the door. She tried to open the locked door.

"Don't come in here. I've got a bad cold. I don't want you to catch it." Sophie called to her.

"You sound ghastly, like some 90-year-old woman." You have no idea, Ms. Hatter. "Is Rose in there?"

"I am but I think I have a cold as well." I said with a loud ghastly cough.

"What a shame... And I wanted to see how nice you'd look with this hat I bought for you. It even has roses decorating it!" She exclaimed. Just because my name is Rose and I love roses, does not mean I want to wear a hat decorated with roses... Must. Resist. Urge. To. Grab. The. Hat. Out. Of. Her. Hands!

"We'll just stay in bed all day, so you go on." Sophie added.

"Well... If you insist." Ms. Hatter reluctantly said. As soon as her footsteps were gone, I helped Sophie get up.

"Up we go" My _old _friend mumbled.

"This isn't so bad, now, is it? You're still in pretty good shape and your clothes finally suit you." Sophie tried to cheer herself up. I could hear the workers laughing from downstairs."But you can stay here like this for long."

We tiptoed out of the room before I gently closed the door. Sophie winced when we heard something cracked. I grimaced when she grumbled about being old. After we grabbed some cheese and bread, we exit. A few men were talking about the missing prince. At least, something is going as planned. I covered my nose and mouth when I saw the train coming. Unfortunately, Sophie didn't see it. Sophie coughed from the smoke as I held her arm. "You alright, Soph?" I asked. At that moment, a kind man asked if we need help. "We'll be fine, but thanks for offering, that was really kind." Sophie mused.

We soon found a ride at the back of a cart. "Rose?" Sophie spoke. I looked at her with a smile. "What is it, Sophie?" She looked reluctant on asking.

"You told me you were an orphan, living on the streets for the rest of your life." She said. I remembered the lie.

"Yes..." I replied, uncertain. "But you were mumbling about your mother when I found you unconscious." She somewhat accused.

I soon realized what she meant. "Oh! I did have a family but they abandoned me when I was ten." I lied.

"I see, I'm sorry for asking." Sophie apologized. "It's fine."

As soon as we reached the borderline, the man shout at us. "You're crazy if you two do this!" He warned,"There's nothing but witches and wizards out there!"

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"They're going to the Waste by themselves?" A woman asked the man.

"Says they're looking for a relative." He answered.

We soon had a rest after a long walk. I looked at the town before I took a bite of my bread. "I'll never get there with these legs." Sophie sighed. And it was true. I ended up having to wait for her. "At least my teeth haven't fallen out yet." She looked to her left and widened her eyes. "That would make a nice cane." She commented. I followed her gaze and noticed a large branch poking out of a bush.

"I'll get it." I told Sophie before she could get up. I ran over to the bush. I think I could get it out. I start to tug on it. With a few tugs, I managed to pull it out. I backed away, when the branch stood by itself. It was actually a scarecrow. I let out a joyful laugh for I had found the cursed prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. Looks like Rose met Young Howl. Is that why he knows Rose? See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**A/N: Back with chapter 3! I have no excuse of the long wait but my laziness. So blame we left of with Rose and Sophie meeting Turnip Head.**

**This is a disclaimer that says that CatLover2032 does not own Howl's moving castle but she does own Rose!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I felt bad for the cursed prince. "Sophie!" I called out,"Come over here!" Sophie came over. She was shocked at first but soon smiled gently. "Just a scarecrow! I was afraid you were one of those blob men." She exclaimed. "But how are you standing on your own like that?" I pretended not to know and shrugged when she looked at me.

"Why is a scarecrow stranded in the middle of nowhere?" I asked in fake surprise. I watch as Sophie inspected the scarecrow. "Your head's a turnip. I've always hated turnips, ever since I was little." She said. I chortled at her. "Same." I agreed. Sophie then smiled at me before looking back at Turnip-head. "At least you're not upside down now." Sophie then turned to walk away. "So long. Come along, Rose." I waved at Turnip Head and went after Sophie.

We went on our way as the cold wind blew. I shivered. I should have brought a shawl like Sophie did. Isn't that the most sensible thing to do? "It's too cold." Sophie muttered,"And I can still see the town. We've barely move." We both looked down at the town. Oh, why can't I just stay back in the hat shop and drink a hot cup of cocoa. That's when I heard tapping from behind. We both turned around. "Turnip-head!" I exclaimed with a smile. Though Sophie did the opposite.

"Go away! Quit following us! There's no need to thank us, you don't owe us a thing." She tried to shoo him away but he instead came closer. "Now that's rude." I scoffed,"I was the one who helped him and I say it's fine for him to come." Sophie soon decided to ignore me, much to my annoyance. "I'm sure you have some kind of spell on you, and I've had more than enough of wizards and witches." The scarecrow stopped and looked at Sophie. "So, just go find some field and stand in it!" She then walked away. I pity the prince. true love's kiss... Sophie might never return her affections for him. She's in love with Howl. I then felt my heart squeeze in a feeling I didn't understand. I watch Turnip-head hop after Sophie and dropped a cane in front of her.

"Thank you , this cane is perfect, it's just what i need. If you'd like to do me a favor, you could run off and find us a place to stay." She called out to him. The scarecrow turned and hopped off in search of a place for us. Sophie waved at him with a cane before she chuckled. "I seem to have become quite cunning in my old age." Sophie then turned and noticed me glaring at her. "You are cruel." I snapped. A battleship roared over us as we both looked up.

I soon gave her the silent treatment as we walked up the hill or mountain. Sophie pulled tighter at her shawl while I rubbed my hands together for warmth. "Why do you get so cold when you're old? I'm fatter than ever, yet the wind blows right through me." She complained. Sophie glanced at me as if half expecting I would break my silent treatment and reply to her. Knowing that I'm not gonna budge, she sighed and sat down. I soon realized she was exhausted and sat down next to her. She then sniffed the air. "Someone's got a fire going. Maybe there's a cabin nearby." She said.

"That's great. There is an 80% chance that the person would let us in. Bring out you're helpless old lady charm, Sophie." I joked and Sophie lightly jabbed me in the rib with her cane. "Oh now you're talking. Tricking innocent people for your pleasure? You're much worse than me!" She retorted with a smile. We started walking but stopped when a big, moving metal structure wheezed and walked closer towards us. I gave a big laugh when I realized it was Howl's castle. I soon noticed Turnip-head hopping next to it.

"You turnip-head! That's Howl's castle! That is not what I meant I asked for a place to stay." Sophie yelled at him. The castle pulled to a stop, steam hissing out of it. "Look at that. They call this a castle?" Wait until you see the inside... It looks so nice!...not. The castle started to move again and Turnip-head hop after it. "Is that the way in?" My friend asked. We raced after it. Me being young and athletic, I hopped onto the stone porch.

"You can do it, Soph!"

I reached for her hand. "Slow down! For Heaven's sake! Make up your mind! Are you gonna let me in or not?" She asked as she managed to grab my hand. The castle scooped her up which caused her to land on top of me. I groan in pain. Her shawl was then caught in the wind and Turnip-head went after it. "My shawl!" Sophie exclaimed as she unknowingly sat on me. "Soph, please get off." She then did it with a sorry as I stood up and started to stretch my back. I cracked open the door and ran in quietly. I knew that Markl is probably in his room, sleeping. I looked at the fire as Sophie thanked Turnip-head. Calcifer... I could tell that he might be creeped out that a complete stranger is staring intensely at him. I looked away and surveyed the mess in the room.

I soon heard Sophie closed the door and I ushered her to the chair in front of the hearth. I threw two logs onto the flame before I sat on to the ground, resting against the side of the chair Sophie sat on. "There's a couch over there." She reasoned to which I shook my head, too tired to move.

"What a dump. When I think castle, this is not what I picture." She stated. Just as she said and in the movie, everything was a mess. A few unknown potions were clustered together with dust gathering. I could see a book left open. It was covered with dust. A few cobwebs hang and each had their own spider resting. "Well, one thing about getting old is nothing frightens you." She said, slinking further into the seat and closed her eyes. I looked up at Calcifer and noticed eyes as he stared at Sophie.

"I don't envy you, lady. That is one bad curse. Curses are tough. You're gonna have a hard time getting rid of that one." He said before peering down at me.

"The fire spoke!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Let me guess, the curse won't allow you to talk about it, right? At least you're friend over here will help you with that."

"Are you Howl?" Sophie asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's not Howl." I said with an amused smile.

"No,I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer." He claimed before fire flared from his mouth, "I just like to do that once in while."

"I like it. Looks amazing." I complimented. Calcifer glanced at me with slight curiosity.

"A fire demon. Well, then you should be able to break my curse." Sophie said with hope.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, "Listen if both of you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you, you got it?"

"If you are a demon, how do we know we can trust you?", Sophie accused. "You promise to help me if I help you?"

I was trying my best to stay awake throughout the conversation but I already knew where this was going. "I don't know, lady. Demons don't make promises."

"This is complicating." I complained.

"Then, go find someone else." Sophie replied.

"Come on! You should feel sorry for me!" Calcifer begged, clasping both his fire arms. "That _spell_ keeps me stuck in this castle and that, and Howl treats me like I'm his slave. It burns me up. You've got to keep the water hot, the rooms warm, keep the castle moving." He ranted. I smiled when I noticed Sophie dozing off.

"Oh that's rough." She muttered.

"Come on. You ever tried to move a castle? If you can figure out how to break this _thing_ I'm in with Howl, then you can break my spell. After that I can easily break the spell that's on you"

"All right, It's a deal" Sophie said. She soon slept with silent snores. I chuckled at Calcifer's predicament as he gaped at my cursed friend.

"Hey, lady? Lady? Hello? Lady? Hello?" He called out,"Hey, hey, hey! Lady? Lady? Let me get over there." He tried to reach over much to my amusement. "Some big help you're gonna be."

"Oh leave her. She's just tired." I said. Calcifer sighed. "I'm Rose." I greeted. I then noticed a spark of recognition in the fire's eyes.

"So... are you her friend or a sister?" He asked.

"Friend."

"Who did this?" Calcifer asked.

"The Witch of the Waste. She said I had a spell on me... Do you know what she meant?" I asked.

"Well it depends." He started, "Have you met any magical beings in your life before the Witch of the Waste?"

I thought for a minute but soon remembered.

_"My grandma told me this superstition that when you blow the fire of the candle, you will have a life changing event. The strange part was that she told me to give it to you."_

I can't tell anyone about this. I know that this world has magic but the fact that I came from another world would be unbelievable for anyone. "No, I never met any other magical beings other than the witch." I lied.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I should rest now." I interrupted before he could say anything.

"Well, good night, Rose." He said with a tone I didn't understand. Was that hope in his voice? I nodded before dozing off.

* * *

><p><em> "You can't catch me!"<em>

_I watched the two kids rush past me._

_"Wait!" The little girl exclaimed, almost tripping over her polished shoes. I smiled at the two siblings. The boy turned around and grinned, revealing dimples._

_"Mom!"_

_He rushed towards a young woman, his sister following after him. The woman chased the children around as they filled the park with laughter of joy. A man came and wrapped his arms around the woman, twirling her around. "Dad!" The man put his wife down to give attention to his daughter. The happy family then walked away._

_"Are you happy?"_

_I turned around to see a strange woman. She had fiery red hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. I then noticed that I was no longer in the park but a void of darkness.  
><em>

_She ignored me. "The wish I gave you. Are you satisfied with it?"_

_"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. It was as if she can't hear me. _

_"Magic helped you gain your wish." She went on. A man materialized next to her. His face was blurred. I could feel my heart clench as he took a step towards me._

_"But..." The woman added as the mystery man reached his arm towards me. I then felt my heart stop pumping and I began to have the need of air. The man caught me as I collapsed and he set me down. He then tried to help me start breathing. _

_"Rose!" A voice yelled. I glanced to my left to see Sophie before she was cursed running towards me. I looked up to see the strange woman smiling at me, her eyes now blood red._

_"Magic always comes with a price."_

_I gasped for air and then...!_

* * *

><p><em><em>I jolted upwards and clutched onto the edge of the hearth. I could feel the ashes underneath my fingertips as I breath heavily.

"You alright?" Calcifer asked, concerned.

"Don't worry." I assured,"It was just a nightmare." Though I said it to Calcifer, it felt as if I'm assuring myself. I then heard knocking at the door. I yawned. Looks like we'll be meeting Markl soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And scene! That's the end of the chapter. Does that dream of Rose mean anything? Who was that woman? Who was that man? Who was that happy family? When will I stop being a lazy but? Let's find out! (I salute to the people who found the reference in this chapter! :D)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 4! I salute to Sarcha and the other readers who guessed the reference from last chapter. The line "magic always comes with a price" is from Tsubasa Chronicle as well as Once upon a time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I will never own Howl's Moving castle!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As I expected, Sophie woke up after me. We both stared at the door, unsure if we should open it. We then heard footsteps across the stairs. Sophie and I then pretended to sleep. Sophie snored to add extra measures. I could hear Markl walking over to us.

"Hey, who are these people?" He asked.

"Porthaven door." Calcifer stated, completely ignoring the boy's question. Thank you so much, Calcifer!

"How'd they get in here?" Markl asked again. I peeked over to see him pull a cloak from the messy table. He pulled a hood over her head and a gray beard appeared. "Stand by." He stated in a thick voice. He twisted the knob and the color on the door as well as the dial switched from green to blue. Sunlight then poured in the window over the door. Markl opened the door, greeting the Mayor and a soldier. I tuned out most of the conversation and reached for my necklace.

I widened my eyes. My necklace! I looked down to see my necklace was not hanging around my neck. "Where is it?" I muttered. Did I drop it? The chain must've broke...

Sophie fed Calcifer some logs when Markl closed the door.. "I can't believe it's come to this..." She muttered as she warmed her hands. I stood up and stretched a bit.

"And what do you two think you're doing here?" Markl asked, still wearing his disguise.

"Calcifer said that we can come in." Sophie said.

"I did not!" Calcifer exclaimed, "They just wandered in here from the Waste!"

"They're from the Waste?" The kid asked before pulling his hood down. "How do we know that they're not witches?"

"Do you really think I'd let a witch in here?" Calcifer asked as Sophie and I chuckled. "Porthaven door again." He said when the doorbell rang.

"Must be a customer." Markl said, slamming the letter he had in the big, old and dusty book. He then put his hood up. "Stand by." He said and opened the door. "Yes, my dear child?" He greeted the little girl.

"My mom sent me to pick up a spell." She told him.

"Ah, yes, do come in." He said. He let her in and closed the door. "Keep quiet and don't cause any trouble." He threatened us.

The girl stopped and stare at us. I smiled at the girl but soon remembered something.

_A girl played on the beach. She was building a sand castle. It wasn't like those perfect castle with details but some sort of building. It was droopy and damp, giving the castle an unusual shape. It was made poorly but pride filled the girl's eyes as if it was the greatest thing she had ever seen."Rose!" A voice exclaimed. The girl looked up._

_"Mom!" _

_The woman stopped in front of Little Rose. Little Rose stood up and the woman gasped in shock. "Rose! What did you do to your dress?!" The woman shrieked. She looked down at Rose's dress in horror. The dress was damp from the seawater and was caked with crusty sand. The woman grabbed Little Rose's hand and dragged her back to the house. "Come along. We'd better get you clean and into another dress before Daddy comes back for dinner." She said._

_Little Rose looked behind to see a hooded figure standing next to her castle. Icy blue eyes glowed underneath the hood. The figure turned around and walked of. The wind blew the figure's hood of and Little Rose caught sight of red hair.  
><em>

I blinked in surprise. Mom... I wonder what has she been doing for the past two years. It must've been painful for her that her daughter is missing. And Dad... He was part of the military and I often see him. He's probably still looking for me. He was always stubborn like I am.

But there was something wrong. That woman in the hood... She was never in that memory. Who is she? It's as if she's watching me and wants me to is she looking for? It's as if she's inserting herself into my dreams and memories. I must of blanked out because Sophie was playing around with the dial. I walked down the steps and towards her.

"What are you doing, Soph?" I asked as she switched the dial from red to green.

Sophie opened the door and we were back at The Waste. She then closed the door and switched the dial to blue. I opened the door to see Porthaven.

"Let me try." I exclaimed as I closed the door. It won't change the plot, will it? I looked at the dial. Black... I knew where that goes but I want to try. Before I could, Markl stopped me.

"Leave it alone. I'm getting angry."

"This is a magic house, isn't it?" Sophie asked, making Markl groan in annoyance and myself to facepalm.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said. I sometimes used the slangs from my world so Sophie got used to it. She even understands some. Markl, on the other hand, looked at me in confusion.

"So tell me, Where does the black one lead?" Sophie asked.

"Only Master Howl knows that." Markl said as he walked away. "I need some breakfast. I'm starved." Markl pulled out a plate of ch

The kid replied,"Yeah but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here." He pushed the books of the table and sat at his chair.

Sophie grabbed a skillet."Don't worry, I can cook."

I rubbed my hands in anticipation. I loved Sophie's cooking. It was almost as good as Mom's.

"It doesn't matter. Calcifer only obeys Master Howl."

"That's right, lady! I'm not taking any orders from you." Calcifer blew a raspberry at us.

"Please, Calcifer. It's just a simple cooking. It won't take long." I pleaded. And I'm really hungry that I could eat a horse which I don't want to do.

"You can plead all you want, It won't work." He said.

"If pleading won't work, how about I threaten you. I am really hungry! If you won't do a simple thing, I will make your scrawny life much more miserable! You hear that, Calcifer. Cross me and I will **end **you..." I snapped with a creepy smile on my face. "Do you understand me?"

"Um..."

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes...!" He squeaked in fear.

"Your turn, Sophie." I chirped happily.

Sophie and Markl stared at Calcifer, who was cowering from me. I was monitoring Calcifer as Sophie cooked. "I never should have let you two in here." Calcifer grumbled, "Here's another curse. May all your bacon burn."

"Calcifer's doing what you said." Markl said in awe. I grinned in triumph at him. It took me a while to realize what I had done. I wasn't suppose to do that! Sophie was supposed to threaten Calcifer. I'm such an idiot!

I decided to keep my mouth shut as Markl raced to get it. I widened my eyes when the dial above the door switched to black and a familiar wizard. "Master Howl! The king's messengers were here. They said you have to report to the castle as both Pendragon and Jenkins." Markl stated.

Sophie looked up and gasped but went back to cooking. I looked down at my feet as Howl walked towards us.

"Calcifer? You're being so obedient." Howl said, amused.

"Not on purpose! She bullied me!" The demon spoke before sending daggers at me.

I looked at him, offended. I glanced at Howl and noticed he was staring at me in surprise. Oh no, he recognized me. At least, Sophie had a disguise. I then remembered meeting Howl when he was young and when he saved Sophie and I from those soldiers. There's no doubt he knew me. We looked at each other. I was nervous and he was surprised. He soon smiled at me. The surprise in his eyes were now replaced with relief. Why? What was he relieved about?

"Not just anybody could do that." He complimented me. I flinched. Another sign that I did something wrong.

"And you are... who?" Howl asked, turning to Sophie.

"Uh, you can call me Grandma Sophie. I'm your new cleaning lady. I just started work today." Sophie introduced.

"What about you?" He asked as he turned to me.

He already knew my name but he knew it would be strange to the others that he didn't ask.

"Name's Rose."

Once again, he smiled at me. Why is he smiling at me? "Give that to me." He said, gently pushing Sophie aside and took the wooden spoon from Sophie's hand. I pouted. I wanted to taste Sophie's cooking.

"Hand me three more slices of that bacon and eight more of those eggs." He directed and Sophie hesitantly placed the bacon onto the skillet and hand him an egg one by one. Howl then fed Calcifer the eggshells and the fire demon ate them, cheerfully.

"So, the, who hired you?"

"Uh, Calcifer did. He's disgusted by how dirty it is in here." Sophie answered.

"Hmm. Markl, get the plates!" Howl ordered.

"Wait a second, you're all gonna eat while I do all the work?!" Calcifer complained.

"Oh, shut it! You already ate those eggshells." I retorted. Howl chuckled at my response as Calcifer and I glared at one another.

I sat down between Markl and Sophie. Howl slid a plate over to me as Markl poured me a cup of tea.

"Which do you want? You can only get one 'cause the rest are dirty." Markl said, holding out two spoons and two forks. Sophie took a spoon while I took a fork.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Sophie muttered as Howl handed us bread.

I smiled at him and replied thank you as I reached for the bread. Hm? He's not letting go. I looked at him and noticed him staring at me. Why? I couldn't recognize the emotion behind his glassy blue eyes. Soon he let's go before Markl and Sophie could noticed.

We soon ate our meal. "Even the manners are a mess in this house." Sophie remarked as Markl dug into his food. Sophie frowned when she noticed me eating the same way Markl did. Before long, I soon finished my breakfast.

I glanced at everyone's expression. Sophie was looking at me with distaste. She was used to seeing me eat so fast. Markl was staring at me with awe once again. And... Howl was watching me with an amused expression. I chuckled nervously. "So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Sophie?" Howl asked Sophie, suddenly.

Sophie paused before she set her spoon down. She pulled out a folded red card out of her pocket. "What is this?" She asked.

"Give it to me." Howl said. Sophie gave it to Howl. As soon as Howl's hand touched, the card sparked and opened as it fell. It disappeared and marks appeared on the table as smoke rises from it.

Markl gasped and leaned over to see the mark clearer. "Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" He asked the blonde wizard.

"That is ancient sorcery. And quite powerful too." Howl said.

"It's from the Witch of the Waste?" Markl questioned. I shuddered at hearing her title.

"You who swallowed a fallen star, oh, heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me." The wizard recited. "That can't be good for the table." Howl wiped his hand over the mark and it wiped away, leaving smoke. I gazed at his hand which was now burned. Howl catching my gaze, smiled, as if to reassure me. He brought his hand back to his chest.

"Wow, it's gone!" Markl exclaimed.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there." He said. He clutched onto his jacket which tightened around him. He then stood up. "Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal." He picked up his barely touched meal and carried it over to Calcifer. "Calcifer, moved the castle 60 miles west." He ordered as he poured the food into the demon's mouth before going up the stairs.

"And while your at it, make hot water for my bath."  
>Calcifer complained as Howl left. "Howl..." I muttered, worried.<p>

"You're not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?" Markl asked, suspiciously towards Sophie and I.

"I would never work for that witch! She was the one who..." Sophie exploded but her mouth clamped shut before she could tell the truth. "I'm actually a..." I scooted my chair away from Sophie. My cursed friend stood up and slammed her fists down on the table. The books and food fell from the impact. Markl was able to pick up his plate before that happened while I held him before he could fall of his chair.

"If I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm going to wring her fat neck!" Sophie cursed. "Finish your breakfast!" She growled at the boy and quickly ate her meal. I stared at her, bewildered.

"Sophie..." I started, "You're scaring me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Says the person who threatened Calcifer! I'm going to update the earlier chapters as well. So Rose met Markl and Howl again! Dang it, that mysterious woman is still terrorizing Rose! Favorite, Follow and Review! See you next time!  
><strong>


End file.
